


The Grand King

by lovelyblahblah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Murder, kings - Freeform, magical au, mainly wrote this for myself, other characters get like a one sentence mention and thats it, the murder is mentioned but like that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyblahblah/pseuds/lovelyblahblah
Summary: Little Drabble of Oikawa x y/n in a fantasy setting. Snarky and fun. That's it. I do not own the characters obviously. And all characters are aged up.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 11





	The Grand King

You pushed the stick further into the water slowly approaching the mouth of the cave as small waves rocked the boat towards your destination. It was a good way off with you just barely being able to see the small circle of light coming in from the outside. The scene somewhat reminded you of the way legends depicted death ferrying souls to the afterlife. You, however, weren’t ferrying any dead souls, but instead the Grand King of Seijoh, Tooru Oikawa. 

You glanced back at him, taking in his appearance with a critical eye. Despite the bruised face he still appeared as regal as ever. The chocolate eyes with the wind swept hair and the chiseled jaw. He was a little worse for wear, but still carried himself with such power. He could be dressed in rags and still be a King. 

You on the other hand were quite different from the immaculate King currently sitting behind you. Your reputation was far from royalty. You were more of an… informant. Known as a messenger between kingdoms, but also a bit of a thief. A guide for hopeless travelers but a trickster of death to murderers and wrong doers. You consistently walked the line between the good and the bad and many individuals of the Royal Courts weren’t your biggest fans. 

You were perhaps seen as more of a nuisance, but a beneficial one. Most of the time you kept your head down and the Kings seemed to ignore any of your schemes as long as it benefited them in one way or another. It also helped that you could be quite charming when needed and convincing people to give you the benefit of the doubt was one of your many talents. 

You were already trying to formulate a plan of escape that would be implemented as soon as you dropped off King Pretty Boy with the rescue team that was surely trying to save him. You had about 3 different half-assed plans spinning around your thoughts. Most of the time you went with a sort of “winging it” method, but with the Grand King currently watching your every move, having a small plan might be a safer approach. 

Granted, you had just saved him from being killed. Luckily, you had heard beforehand that the King of Seijoh was possibly being targeted by a rather evil magical terrorist group. You followed the leads and appeared in the nick of time saving his dumbass and killing the potential murderers. Which puts you in your current predicament of leaving a cursed ritual cave with the Grand King sitting his pretty butt down in the boat as you ferried it out. 

“Why did you save me from that terrible assassination attempt? Hmm vixen?” the king spoke out interrupting your current inner plotting. Hearing the nickname made you cringe a bit. That damn King Atsumu somehow managed to spread that little unofficial nickname to every single Kingdom and now everyone was calling you vixen. Though, you supposed it was better than King Kuroo calling you “a sneaky little kitten that’s impossible to catch.” Your eyes nearly rolled into the back of your head after that one. 

“Oh, should I have let you die?” you finally responded sending him a sly smile, pausing your stick navigation to turn back and face him fully. With the poor current, this pretty much brought the boat to a complete stop. 

“No, no. That would be unfortunate. I’m just surprised, you don’t usually get directly involved with the Kings. Unless it's to pass off information as an informant… or stealing from the Magical Library of Seijoh.” He elaborated, giving you an equally sly smile. He leaned back against the end of the boat stretching out his long legs, looking like he had all the time in the world to question you about your motives. 

You weren’t necessarily surprised that King Know-it-all did in fact… know… that you were breaking into the magical library that, technically, was only supposed to be used exclusively by members of the Royal Court. In your defense though, you rarely ever stole any books. You merely borrowed them… occasionally… and then returned them… eventually. 

“I didn’t break into the library. I just occasionally happen to stumble in… and peruse the shelves.” you retorted giving him a very cheeky smile. There was no point in denying it, you didn’t exactly do a good job covering your tracks. You just didn’t see the point when the Kings didn’t seem to care regardless. 

“I forgot that perusing actually meant being so well acquainted with the layout of the library that you go directly to the shelf you need, grab a handful of books, and then sneak out the window.” He bit back, but you could see the amused gleam in his eyes. Despite almost being murdered 20 minutes ago, he was just as entertained as you currently were. 

“Aw come on Grand King, cut me some slack. I at least return the books. Usually.“ you countered, taking a step closer towards his lounging form on the boat. 

“I guess I can let you off just this once.” He drawled out, still with an amused look gracing his features. “But since I’m being so generous, I want you to answer my initial question. Why did you save me. It was pretty risky, even for you.” 

Your playful smile fell slightly as you thought seriously about the question. You probably wouldn’t get away with lying after all nothing ever escaped the notice of the Grand King’s magical eyes. 

“Mmm, well I may occasionally kill people, but I don’t actually like seeing people die. Especially when they don’t deserve it. I also value freedom above all else and you’re a King that consistently passes policies that align with that. Contrary to popular belief, I don’t hate the Kings. Especially not you.” You answered honestly leaning towards him a bit as you stood above him. If he was surprised by your response he didn’t show it but he did seem to be thinking over your words carefully. 

You suddenly felt his hand reach out, grabbing your wrist and pulling you down on top of him. You grunted as you collided into his chest. You didn’t think he was going to hurt you but you were a little surprised by the turn of events and before you could ask him what the hell he was doing he spoke out. 

“Let’s make a deal.” 

“A deal?” you questioned. You weren’t opposed to deals, especially since your entire business model revolved around sketchily made deals. You were surprised the Grand King was offering to make one with you though. 

“I’ll give you everything you want. Access to the Library. You can come and go from the Kingdom whenever you want. You don’t have to sneak across the borders or hide away in alleys. And you can keep all this freedom you like so much, but there’s one thing I want.” he asserted as he adjusted your body a bit, seating you on one of his thighs. 

“Which is?” you asked, still feeling rather confused. 

“You let me worship you.” he responded. 

Your mouth fell open in absolute shock. This had to be a dream. There is no way the Grand King just offered to worship you in exchange for what? For you to have free reign over his kingdom. Something he pretty much let you do already. 

The look in his eyes was nothing but serious though and you were still gaping at him like a fish. You eventually closed your mouth, after the initial shock wore off. You sat there, thinking over his proposition. Should you say yes? All in all it seemed like a pretty good deal but you couldn’t quite believe this was happening. Though, you did happen to be straddling him with one of his thighs between yours so that made it a bit more believable. 

“What’s the catch?” you questioned back because there’s no way there wasn’t a catch. 

“There isn’t one. You’re the King in this scenario, darling.” he divulged, slowly interlocking his hand with your own. 

Well, there was no way you could turn down such a delicious deal. You were a woman of opportunity after all, and there was no way you were going to miss out on this one. Your lips raised in a cheeky smile once again as your eyes narrowed back onto his. 

“Alright, you’ve got yourself a deal, but… there’s one thing you have to do before I agree.” you bargained. 

“Oh? And what is that?” 

“You have to prove yourself first. How am I supposed to agree if I’m not even sure it’s worth it.” You challenged, leaning even closer into his face as you wrapped a hand into his hair pulling his head back slightly, “So you better start worshipping.”

You heard him chuckle and the next second, you were gracefully flipped onto you back with the Grand King hovering over you. The look in his eyes this time was challenging as he leaned down barely hovering his lips above yours. You could feel your heart beginning to race with anticipation. 

“Oh don’t worry darling, after I’m done with you, you’ll be thoroughly convinced.”


End file.
